criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Galley
Peter Galley is one of the characters in PetersCorporal's first city, Townville. Profile Peter is a young and kind of immature boy who had troubles with growing up and becoming an adult. He got a job which helps him survive on his own and is also involved in activist organizations. He is a reliable and kind person though he can get on people's nerves easily due to his naivety. Profiles known from cases: *He has gardening skills, is an activist, drinks mineral water, has pottery skills and uses alcohol. *He can't cook, doesn't speak Spanish, doesn't have carpentry skills, isn't a Jewish and doesn't drink wine. *During the events of Evil Dinner, he wore white clothes. *During the events of Buried With Roses, he wore a flowery motif. *During the events of Souvenirs For A Grave, he wore an Easter badge. *During the events of Sweep The Eyes, he wore green clothes. Role in cases *'Evil Dinner, Case #16 in Townville:' Peter made his first appearance in this case working as a waiter at Norma's bistro, a luxury restaurant in the city's Commercial Area. He brought a tray for Fabiana Jose saying it was her birthday cake but when he uncovered it they found a human head instead. Peter apologized several times saying that he didn't know what there was on the tray as he had been told it was the customer's cake. He was able to recognize the victim to be Joey Carel, his friend who was also an activist like him. He was interrogated a few times later and he spoke in a negative way about Nadine Victoria, the restaurant chef. At the end of the case he was proved to be innocent as Nadine was arrested for the murder. After the trial, he invited the player and Evan Day to a protest against Green Year Parade (this invitation would case the team's next murder investigation) and when they went to ask him for more details, he said that he needed help because a petunia which he kept in the restaurant was looking ill. In fact, they discovered it had been poisoned with cyanide and they were baffled as the didn't know who could have done it and why. The petunia died from its poisoning and the team faced for the first time a mystery about a cyanide poisoner. *'Buried With Roses, Case #18 in Townville:' The police were now investigating the murder of Ashton Fox, one of the main contestants of Green Year Parade as well as the previous winner. The team discovered that Peter was one of the activists who went to the crime scenes (a plant nursery and a greenhosue). He said that he had tried to make Ashton realize what the parade really was but he wouldn't understand. Later, the player and Evan Day found Ashton's dictaphone, in which he had recorded a conversation with Peter. However, at that moment Peter had realized that Ashton was recording him and didn't say anything he didn't want to. What Ashton wanted to record in fact was Peter saying what he had proposed to him: Peter wanted to give money to Ashton in exchange for his absence at the parade; Ashton hadn't agreed. Even though Peter was one of the suspects he turned out to be actually innocent when the plant nursery owner, Lila Uliana, was arrested for Ashton's murder. The next day, Peter went to the police station to ask the player for help to find his wallet, which he had lost at the back of the plant nursery. The wallet was found and it was returned to Peter, who rewarded them with a burger from the bistro where he works. See also *Evil Dinner (case/dialogues) *Sweep the Eyes (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content